Life of Cat
by DemonNamedCat
Summary: Some say that the Blood Lake grant magical powers to anyone who passes by it. Some say that if you drink its blood you will live forever. Very little try to travel there to restore their memories. But what will happen when that very little get there?
1. The Start of an Adventure

My life has been spent running. Running from my past, and my destiny.

Everyone knows me as what I am. A _demon_. I'm really not a demon, but I like being alone.

When someone comes close to me, which no one does anymore, I get very angry. Some say my amber eyes turn to flames. Others say that I was sent to cause chaos and destruction. They say that I dream of deadly things that only the evilest demon could imagine.

Very little think that because I was abandoned as a kit no one cares about me and that being alone was something that was natural for me.

That very little is just me and my sister, Joann. She is the only cat who I let stay be my side.

My name is Cat, by the way. I know, a very unusual name next to Joann. I always wished that I could change my name, but I can't. My name is the only thing that reminds me of my past.

You may think that I don't want to remember my past, since I was abandoned, but my name reminds me of the life I would have had.

A life of a rogue. I'm not a rogue now, I'm the demon of this place. The cat feared by all.

Rogues aren't appreciated in the twoleg place, but that is why I would have been happy.

The twoleg place is a place of misery and despair. Mostly since I moved in.

The sky is always gray and cloudy. When twolegs walk down their path they move slowly, and sadly, wondering why the sun doesn't shine anymore. Most twolegs moved away to a better and happier place. But some stayed, probably because they were too old or had too many happy memories here. So they stayed. I wish they had left. I know other cats do too.

Joann always wakes up and asks me, "Why can't we leave and go to the forest, where the sun _will_ shine. Even if _you're_ there."

I always respond, "Because I have to hunt for food all day and all night. It's easier to stay here so we don't have Clan cats to worry about."

Then she sighs and walks down the path, getting some fresh, drowsy, air. Today was different. Joann didn't sigh and walk down the path. She just stood there.

"Give me the _real_ reason." She mewed.

I knew this was coming. She figured out that I really wanted to go to the forest so badly, but there was something holding me back. I sighed and looked at her with deep, sad eyes.

"What if we see the cats who abandoned us. What if their still alive and waiting for us to return unhealthy and ragged. What if we don't survive because of the Clan cats!"

Joann sat, "Those are a bunch of what ifs. You'll never know until you get there."

I sighed once more, "Fine, we'll leave tomorrow morning."

" No!" Joann mewed sharply, "We leave now."

Then something even more surprising happened. A pale ginger she-cat with a black marking on her flank came up to our home in a hollow wall of a twoleg nest. Her eyes were expressionless.

"You must be Cat and Joann. Come with me."

She led us out of the twoleg place and into the forest. As we walked all I could think about was the life I would have had here. Where I would have learned to hunt with my mother. But she abandoned me and Joann. There was no changing the past. I learned to hunt on my own, and sometimes found scraps in the twoleg's metal cans.

"Do you have any idea where she's taking us?" I whispered to Joann.

"No, but I'm guessing that we're going somewhere that was important to our parents"

I gulped hard.

The worst part about being abandoned is that me and Joann never got to even see our parents.

The she-cat stopped at a spot on the moor, "I'm here, Opin. Come out."

A black she-cat appeared before us. She looked at us with a strange look, "Cat and Joann. I've been waiting for this moment."

She walked up to us and licked my cheek, then Joann's, "What did you do that for!" I spat.

"You didn't tell them?" Opin's amber eyes grew wide, then wider, "Why didn't you tell them!?"

Her eyes burst into flames, just like the cats' rumors about me, "I told you to tell them!"

The flames from Opin's eyes spread around her body quickly, until she was covered in flames. Her flame-covered head turned toward the ginger she-cat.

"_WHY DIDN'T_ _YOU!_."

To my surprise the ginger she-cat didn't flinch. She just stood there, unafraid. Her eyes as expressionless as when we first met.

"I did tell them, they weren't listening, thinking about what would happen if they ran into you." She turned to face us, "Then they found out that the only reason I brought them here was to meet their mother."

Joann face was covered with shock. I felt my face go numb with shock too.

The flames left Opin's body, "You were raised to listen!" She yowled.

Joann's face and mine twisted in confusion, "If you _are_ our mother then you are _lying_. You _abandoned_ us before we even opened our eyes."

Opin's eyes became expressionless. She murmured something into the ginger she-cat's ear. The she-cat nodded.

Opin smiled, "You understand, Sunwind?"

"I understand."

"Good take them there. So they will remember me."

"What do you mean, remember? We remember exactly what you did to us. You left us when we were _kits_!" I spat.

"I didn't abandon you. I taught you both to hunt and fight before you were six moons old. Before even Clan cats learned to fight." Opin mewed, "I named you as soon as you were born. But you didn't keep the name I gave you. You both changed them."

Me and Joann were totally confused now.

"Joann, I named you Cat. Cat adopted your name. Cat, I named you Jon. Joann adopted your name, but changed it just a little."

Opin smiled at me, "You were always curious about everything. Why all the others called you a demon, and said your eyes would burst into flames when you got angry."

"That's never happened." I mewed quickly before Opin could continue.

"You haven't gotten mad enough." She paused, "Take them now Sunwind, before your Clan gets worried."

Sunwind still had no expression on her face, "Yes Opin."

She turned to me and Joann, "Come with me. We must go to highstones. It is a long journey. We follow the sun."

She started walking toward the high mountains in the distance. Me and Joann followed Sunwind, but Opin disappeared.

It took a day for us to reach the start of the mountains. And we took camp somewhere on the moor.

Sunwind let us rest while she hunted. I was starving.

I let myself drift into sleep. My dreams were nothing put red. A blank red sea. Nothing but blood.


	2. When The Next Day Comes

The next day Sunwind had gathered a squirrel, two mice, and a rabbit.

I devoured the squirrel and the rabbit. It was the best meal I've ever had.

Joann picked at the mice. When she finished Sunwind stood.

"Let's move. We must get there in five sunrises." Although I had no trust in this cat, I followed her to... Wherever we going.

Joann slowly walked behind us. I urged her to move on. I stayed behind her now, so we wouldn't lose her.

For what seemed like ages, we walked across a narrow moor surrounded by a forest on one side and rocky mountains on the other.

Sunwind stopped. She sniffed the air in one big breath.

Her head turned in alarm, "Not them, please don't be them." She pleaded to herself.

I sniffed too, wondering what was so alarming. All I scented was rivers and fresh air. Nothing too strange there. Though there weren't any rivers in view, I bet there was one just beyond the trees.

Sunwind turned to face me and Joann. I saw she was breathing heavily.

"We must hide. I do not wish to be seen by anyone." She croaked.

"There's no one here." I replied.

"Of course _you_ would think that no one was here. You've lived in the twoleg place most of your life." Sunwind paced back and forth, "Just come with me." She finally mewed.

I reluctantly followed Sunwind with Joann by my side. While we looked for a place to hide, Sunwind kept muttering something that was too quiet for me to hear. One time she muttered what I thought was a plea for help. Something about a StarClan and saving me and Joann from whatever danger mountain cats brought upon us.

I didn't get it, though I probably never would. I lived in twoleg place. I'm not the smartest cat in the forest.

We stopped at a cave. Sunwind stepped inside and sniffed the air again.

"We will be safe here. Come."

"What are you hiding from Sunwind? Afraid to see an old friend?" A voice sounded behind us.

I turned around to see a jet black she-cat with a white tail. Next to her was a pure white tom with a black tail. Both had an evil smile on their face.

I unsheathed my claws, prepared to fight.

"Hello, _friend_. I didn't expect to see you here." Sunwind growled.

I saw her claws unsheathed too. They were enemies, good. I hate to admit it, but I want to rip these cats to shreds.

The tom walked forward. I felt the hairs on my neck stand up in alarm.

"Don't worry Cat. We won't hurt you. We're going to help you." The tom mewed.

"Why would _you_ help _us_?" Sunwind spat, "You are workers of the Dark Forest."

The she-cat answered, "Our master has..." She paused for a moment, "Sort of disappeared. We are free to do what we want now. What we want is a chance to prove ourselves good, not evil."

Sunwind relaxed. I tried to do the same, but left my claws unsheathed in case they attacked.

"If what you speak is true Yin, then you may come. If not, then you will die."

Both cats nodded their heads.

"Remember that we will not hurt them, Yang, even if you really want to." The black she-cat mewed sternly to the white tom.

" I understand Yin." He replied.

Sunwind nodded, "Come with us. Do you know where we are going?"

The cats nodded again. Sunwind turned without a word. Me, Joann, Yin, and Yang followed.

I grew very uncomfortable with our new allies. They were just creepy. Every few moments they looked back at me and smiled.

Joann slowed down to talk to me, "What do you think Yin and Yang are actually here for?" She mewed to me.

"I really don't know." I replied, "But they might just be doing this to get to us. I don't trust them."

Joann nodded, "I don't trust them either. Maybe we should tell Sunwind about our suspicions. Maybe she could do something about it while we are asleep."

A wave of tiredness came over me. I really wish Joann hadn't said that. I was awake and wasn't planning to be tired. I didn't want to dream about everything that everyone said about me. My eyes bursting into flames and all of the other stuff.

We suddenly stopped by a wide river that was probably tail-lengths long. I didn't see any way of crossing, but Sunwind said we had to cross the river before we could camp.

We had five days to get to highstones. We've journeyed for two and we weren't even close to halfway there.

I looked up from my thoughts and saw that Sunwind, Yin, and Yang had crossed the river was halfway across, walking on top of the water.

I was mesmerized for a minute, then saw a still gray speck revealed by a wave. Rocks must be hidden underneath the water's surface.

Joann safely crossed and I attempted to. I saw the rock and stepped on it, but I must have missed, and fell into the water. The waves were much harder than I expected them to be. I was swept away quickly, trying to stay above water.

I caught glimpses of Joann running toward me and Sunwind pulling her back. Why would he pull her back if she was trying to help me be safe?

I wondered as the hard current swept me away from my sister, someone I never thought I'd have to leave.I was carried down the river for just few more heartbeats. That was enough to make the group I was traveling with disappear out of view.

Then a felt a tug on my scruff. I was brought out of the river and onto a sandy beach. I coughed up several mouthfuls of water.

My eyes were blurred, so I couldn't see who rescued me. All I could currently see was a black pelt.

"Are you okay?" My rescuer mewed in a she-cat's voice, "Do you need help?"

I couldn't respond. My mouth was numb from coughing up water, and I was in an amount of shock from losing my sister.

I vaguely remember hearing the black cat say something about a Clan of some sort. If he was from the Clan cats near the twoleg place, then what was she doing so far from home?


	3. A Not-So Happy Way to Live

I woke up in a den surrounded in herbs. They smelled extremely foul.

I looked around, trying to find an escape. There was a main entrance next to a small pool of water, but that would be too obvious. I couldn't find another way out. This was confusing to me. There was always another way out.

I heard muffled mews approaching the den I was in. I stood up and tried to find a hiding place. Behind the pool there was a large crack, concealed by shadows. No one would possibly think I hid there.

I darted to the crack just as a black cat walked in, joined by a light brown cat. I saw the look of surprise on the black cat's face when they walked in.

"Where is the cat you saved. Nightpaw?" The light brown cat mewed.

"He was here, Sparrowpool. He must have escaped during the warrior ceremony."

"I told you to keep an eye on him!"

"I swear I was paying equal attention to the ceremony as I was him. I only stopped looking to congratulate my kin being promoted to warriors."

"That was probably when he woke up and left."

I felt my tail droop slightly. They both obviously wanted to heal me.

I stepped out of my hiding place.

Both cat's eyes widened with surprise. I now got a better look at them. The black she-cat, I think Nightpaw, had white markings under her eyes and flank with bright blue eyes. She was about the same age as me, though maybe a moon or two younger.

Her friend, I think Sparrowpool, had fluffy light brown fur and darker tabby patches. She had green eyes that had power behind them. She must be a great fighter to have such power in her eyes.

Both cats were staring at me. I felt a wave of heat overwhelm me.

My legs buckled and I fell onto the ground.

Nightpaw calmly walked over to one of the walls of the den, and reached her paw up to one of the herbs. She then walked over to me.

"Eat these."

She placed small black seeds on the ground in front of me. They were known to me as poppy seeds. I wouldn't know what Nightpaw or Sparrowpool called them, especially with names like that.

I knew what the seeds would do to me. They would make me fall into a deep sleep. That must be when they want to strike me down

"Why are you helping me?" I asked them.

I've always known when cats are lying. It pains me to think that I didn't try to see if Opin was lying, or Yin and Yang.

I will see now.

"We want you to go back to your family. You have family, right?" Nightpaw mewed softly.

I nodded.

All I could see in her eyes was sorrow. They truly wanted me to join Sunwind again.

I lapped up the poppy seeds and wrapped my tail around my curled up body. I felt waves of tiredness, but I didn't want to go to sleep. Nightmares drifted into my mind. I couldn't breathe. The whole world faded into darkness.

I woke up again in the same den I fell asleep in, but it was night. I must have slept all day.

Luckily, the nightmares didn't haunt my dreams. I guess it only happens when the moon is out.

I saw Nightpaw sleeping beside me. I watched her steady breathing as she slept, so peaceful, as if nothing in the world could hurt her.

I realized this was the time to go and find Joann and Sunwind.

I hope they've abandoned Yin and Yang by now. They're just creepy.

I slowly stood up, careful not to disturb the young black and white she-cat.

I walked toward the entrance to the den, wondering if I should stay just until morning. If not maybe I should tell Nightpaw I'm leaving. She and Sparrowpool would definitely be cross if I left not being fully healed. But I feel fine, and I don't think my legs will falter again anytime soon.

I silently crept out of the den. I checked my surroundings. No one was in sight.

Though it seemed like the entrance was unguarded, I moved toward the back of the camp.

Dens were scattered throughout the clearing. In the center was a tall rock with a hollow inside. There was a figure inside the hollow part of the rock, but I didn't dare go in.

I reached the edge of the forest.

I felt a warm breeze and realized that the sun would come up soon.

I hurried to a thick part of the forest. There I should be hidden from these strange cats.

A figure emerged from one of the dens. More cats followed.

From the dim light, I saw a reddish tabby tom jump up on the rock in the center of the clearing.

"Has Sunwind returned?" He called out to the others.

A brown tom replied, "No, Redstar. He left a quarter-moon ago and still hasn't returned."

I faintly saw the reddish tom nod, "Redstar!"

I heard Sparrowpool's voice echo across the clearing, "The black rogue is gone!"

I crept deeper into the forest, afraid to be seen.

"When did he leave?" Redstar asked.

"Not too long ago, his scent was still fresh." Sparrowpool reported.

"I saw someone sneak into the dark part of the forest." A cat mewed, "It must have been the rogue."

"We must send out patrols to search for this rogue. StarClan has given me an image of what this cat is capable of. We must catch him!" Redstar growled.

I knew it! These cats knew by looking at me that I acted like a demon.

But what was this StarClan that the leader spoke of? Obviously it is powerful, if it shows what I do to other cats.

I heard Redstar yell out names of his cats. He told them to go into the dark part of the forest and look for me.

I turned my back to the clearing and ran.

"Hey! There he is!" Fox-dung!

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

There was one power that I did have. I don't know if it makes me a demon, but no one knows about it. Not even Joann.

I closed my eyes and fell in touch with my surroundings. My senses, other than sight, became stronger.

Tree, one step to the left then one step to the right.

The obstacles in this forest were no match for me.

Bush, jump, tree, two steps to the right.

I stopped. I heard my followers behind me by several tail-lengths.

Now my true power would be unleashed. I jumped onto the tree in front of me. Using immense force, I propelled myself to the highest branch.

My hearing was my strongest sense right now, so I could hear the cats below me.

"Where did he go?" A first voice mewed.

"He must have slipped away at the last second." A second replied.

"How did he get away from us that quick? We know the territory far better than he does." The first cat growled in frustration.

"Who knows. Let's get back to Redstar."

"No! We must keep searching. If he is as dangerous as Redstar says he is, than we must find him!"

I heard the other cat grunt in agreement, then their paw steps traveled away. I knew it was safe, but I didn't want to get down yet.

I opened my eyes and took in my position with sight. I could tell why they called this the dark part of the forest. All of the trees had black bark, scorched by some kind of flame. I saw smoke rise from the ground, but I couldn't find the familiar scent of burning grass.

I waited for the moon's light, but it never seemed to come.

I heard the paw steps of my previous followers walk back to the clearing. When I was sure they were far enough away, I climbed down the tree.

I ran as fast as I could through the unfamiliar territory. As soon as I reached a pretty clear spot, surely far enough from the strange cats, I lay down.

I let my eyes close. Hopefully they wouldn't find me and I would be safe until I found Joann and Sunwind.

Sleep overcame me as my thoughts drifted to blood.


	4. The River Cats

I woke up with my vision red. The thoughts of blood have corrupted me. Maybe I'm turning into the demon that cats think I am.

I had lay down in a marshy area, something that I could not notice at night.

As soon as the color returned to me, I saw a group of cats walking toward me. I stayed were I was, tired of running.

As they approached I wondered if they were anything like the strange cats I had just run away from.

"Who are you, rogue? Why are you here?" One mewed. His pelt was blue-gray with white markings all around his flank and jaw.

I can't run away from this, and I don't want to. I kept telling myself this as I look up at these cats.

"Can you speak?" The blue-gray tom asked.

"Of course I can talk." I replied calmly.

I didn't want them to think I was weak. Bad things happen to those who are weak.

"Then why do you not speak to us?" A different one spoke this time. Her pelt was brown and her fur appeared to be made of pure silk, though I know that it couldn't have.

There was one cat who hadn't questioned me yet. He was a small black tom with brown markings across his back.

"Who are you and why are you here!?" The blue-gray tom repeated his question.

"My name is of no concern to you." I mewed.

I didn't want these cats to know who I was. Chances are they were friends with that Redstar.

"As of why I am here." I stood and faced the blue-gray tom, "I am trying to find someone I have lost."

I tried to stay calm as I thought of Joann. I wondered what she was doing right now, with Sunwind, Yin, and Yang. I wonder if she's crying for me, I wonder if she's wondering about me. The cats I'm facing jolt me back the reality.

"Who are you looking for?" The small brown tom asked.

I stared at him. He stepped back.

"Who I am looking for does not concern you either. Though maybe you could help me." I mewed.

I felt confidant. I had intimidated the small brown tom, so maybe I could force the others to help me. If not I might have one more trick.

"What could _we_ help _you_ with? I think it is _you_ who could help _us_." The she-cat growled, "We need to settle scores with an enemy of ours."

I nod intently. If I help them than they will help me, "I will help you. Whatever you need, I will do."

I mewed this like Yin or Yang would. They definitely creped me out, so I can creep them out.

They will let me help them, because they are afraid.

The brown tom spoke again, "Don't listen to him!" He whimpered, "You can't trust a rogue like him!"

That made me angry. Yes, I am a rogue. Yes, you shouldn't trust me. But there is no rogue that is like me. Not a single one.

I unsheathed my claws and lifted them to his face, "I wouldn't go around telling them that." I hissed, "I could be one of the nicest rogues you'll ever meet. The nicest _I've_ ever meet anyway."

The small brown tom backed off.

I turned to the she-cat, "Now then, what can I help you with?"

Her eyes showed fear, but her body stayed strong, "An enemy has stolen my Clan's most prized fighter."

"Clan?" I asked.

I of course knew what they were, I lived close to them.

Then I remembered when I was rescued. The cat who saved me said she was from a Clan. I guess I didn't realize that I was in one.

The she-cat tried to explain what Clans are, "Clans are fairly large-"

"I know what Clans _are_ mouse-brain!" I interrupted.

Her eyes grew wide. She whispered something to the blue-gray tom. I couldn't hear it, but it must have been something bad.

I saw the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, "Will you do this or not?" He growled.

I nodded, aware that the others were too spooked to speak.

The blue-gray tom relaxed, "Good."

"What do I have to do?"

"I want you to go into the forest over there. Then you will find a reddish brown tom and kill him. After that, you will find a dark ginger tom. He might not trust you at first, but tell him my name, Webwhisker, and he will follow you."

I listened to the tom's instructions, afraid to go back into the forest. Though it would be fun to have a little blood on my claws.

I've been thinking this ever since I met Yin and Yang. What's wrong with me?

The blue-gray tom finished his instructions, "Do you understand?" He asked.

"Yes." I lazily replied, "Kill, find, Webwhisker, come back, don't get caught. I think I got it." I stared at him hard, "After I do this you'll help me right?"

The tom nodded and looked at his comrades. All three turned and walked back into their home of the marsh.

I didn't understand how any cat could live in the world on rivers and seas.

I turned back to the direction I had come from and walked on. I really did not want to go back there, they might still be looking for me. But if I turned back, I might never find Joann.

The forest loomed in front of me. Usually I would find the forest welcoming. Now, not so much.

I entered, walked a couple of paces, turned, and heard a scream. The scream was deafening. It was so high pitched, I didn't think sounds could go so high. Obviously from a she-cat.

My ears flat against my head, I looked at the cat who tried to make my ears explode.

She had a black pelt with white markings. Nightpaw.

"You!" She hissed.

I tried to show no expression.

We stared at each other for a couple heartbeats, then she broke the silence with her not so deafening voice, "Why did you come back here?"

I laughed, "I'm here to kill your leader and take your hostage to his friends." I mewed.

I hoped she would think of it as a joke, because I couldn't lie. I don't like lying.

She gulped, sighed then mewed, "I'll help you."

Now I had to show expression. My jaw fell open with shock, you'll help me kill your own _leader_?!"

The black she-cat nodded, "He's not that good a leader anyway. Besides, Sunwind will take his place when he gets back."

"Sunwind?"

"Sunwind is the deputy of LightClan, but he disappeared a quarter-moon ago."

"I think I might know where he is." I mewed, vaguely loud enough for Nightpaw to hear me.

She looked at me with surprise, "You didn't capture her, did you?" She questioned.

I shook my head, "He was helping me and my sister get somewhere."

I saw her start to ask where we were going.

"But I don't know where that is." I added quickly, "I was separated from them when I fell into a river, where I think you saved me."

Nightpaw nodded, then smiled, "Yes, it was the first time Sparrowpool praised me for something, other than getting the herbs right."

"You're a medicine cat?"

"Yes, did you think I wasn't?" The she-cat took a defensive pose, obviously didn't like other cats saying that she wasn't medicine cat material.

"No, but your eyes give away power. I just thought you might be a fighter, that's all." I mewed.

Her eyes did give a sense of power, but I didn't catch that when we first met. I guess she got it from Sparrowpool, who also had the same power.

I looked away from her, suddenly uncomfortable.

"So let's go kill your leader." I mewed enthusiastically, trying to lighten the mood.

Nightpaw nodded, and we trekked deeper into the forest.


	5. The Nightmares of Night

Nightpaw showed me the way back to her Clan's main camp. When we got there, the sun was setting. We must have traveled for a long time, but this is a fairly large amount of territory.

"Stay here until moonhigh." The black she-cat warned, "I'll come get you when I'm sure everyone's asleep."

I nodded, "And I'll probably not wait for you that long and kill Redstar _before_ everyone is asleep." I remark.

Nightpaw eyes went cold, "Then give yourself something to do!"

"That was supposed to be a joke, serious." I laughed.

Nightpaw flicked my ears with her tail, "Ow! Those things are sensitive."

"I know." Nightpaw mewed, her voice still hard.

"Do you ever lighten up? You seem so..." Nightpaw stared at me, "Sorry, sorry. I will not doubt you again, oh great one." I bowed my head at her feet.

"Be quiet!" Nightpaw hissed, "You might get caught."

"What if _you _get caught, helping a rogue kill your leader?"

"_I_ won't get caught because they think I'm out gathering herbs. I should be gone for a while and no one comes this way unless Redstar tells them to." Nightpaw looked up, "I should be in the clear, but some of these cats have a good nose. Your scent does not fit right here."

I sighed and crept deeper into the forest. Nightpaw flicked her tail, signaling me that someone was indeed coming this way.

I made myself hidden in the black-trunked trees, my black pelt finally helping me blend in.

Sparrowpool emerged from into the forest, "Nightpaw, why are you here?"

I heard great fear in the cat's voice. Obviously all cats feared this place.

Nightpaw's tail dropped, "I'm sorry, Sparrowcloud. I thought there might be herbs in here."

I saw Sparrowcloud's eyes grow cold and stern. Nightpaw was in so much trouble. If she was going to help me, no one could get in our way.

I angled myself so I could jump on Sparrowpool without fail. I curled up in a hunting crouch, hunting the sparrow in front of me.

I leaped out of the darkness, claws unsheathed. I saw the fear on both she-cats' faces as I pounced on my prey, I hoped that Nightpaw would understand.

I clawed Sparrowpool's face, leaving a scar on her nose. She tried to counter attack, but being a medicine cat, she couldn't touch me.

It was only a couple heartbeats until I pinned her down. She struggled to get out of my grasp, "Nightpaw, help me." Sparrowpool whispered.

Nightpaw's eyes showed nothing. She was going through an emotion I called: Nothing. Strange I know. It's what happens when you don't know what to do or say, so you just stand there expressionless. Until you have something to say, which is usually a bad thing, "I'm tired of helping you." Nightpaw mewed.

Sparrowpool's eyes widened with shock.

"I want to stop learning about herbs and learn how to fight, and hunt." The black she-cat's eyes grew with wonder, "I want to go on patrols and see the fury of battle. I don't want to continue my current path."

Her eyes were cold again, "I never wanted to be a medicine cat. I never wanted _you_ as my mentor, but all the other mentors were taken."

I took my claws off of the older medicine cat, "You're still young. You'll live long. Find another apprentice. Nightpaw's with me now." I growled.

I left Sparrowpool on the ground and walked forward into the clearing.

"Stop." Nightpaw warned, "Not yet."

I nodded, "So are we taking the fluffy hostage?"

Nightpaw glared at me. She knew what I was talking about.

Sparrowpool's fluffy fur. I couldn't resist making a joke out of it, "Fine, serious, I won't go around making jokes while you're in earshot."

Then I heard a sound I haven't heard before. A cackle that sort of echoed, but not quite. It was like a laugh, mixed with a dying cry.

It was Nightpaw's laugh.

"What are you, a hyena?" I flattened my ears against my head trying to block out the sound.

It wasn't horrible, like her scream, but it was definitely different.

I felt movement and put my tail over her cackling mouth. Nightpaw stopped laughing and put on her serious face again.

Redstar must have heard Nightpaw, because he came over to the entrance to the dark part of the forest. He looked around, but my black pelt blended in, and I shielded Nightpaw.

He left after a heartbeat, but it felt like ages. When I was sure he was gone, I laughed. Nightpaw laughed with me.

It's strange, when someone laughs after they've gone though a risk of having themselves killed. But now that I've gone through it, it makes sense.

You survived, and you're happy about that. So you laugh.

Sometimes you laugh shorter than other times, because you need to get something done.

Sometimes you laugh longer, because you have nothing seriously important to do.

This was one of the longer laughs.

I'm glad Nightpaw's helping me. She reminds me of Joann. My sister.

I stop laughing. I look toward the high rock.

I _have_ something important to do. I have to kill. Now was the perfect time.

Nightpaw noticed my silence. She quieted and looked at me, "Now?" She asked.

"Now" I agreed.

The moon shone bright in the clearing. Everyone was asleep.

We slowly crossed the ground to Redstar's den. I peered in to see Redstar's calm breath while he was sleeping.

Hopefully he wouldn't scream when my claws pierced his flesh. I walked toward the Clan leader, slowly.

Nightpaw waited outside, guarding the den. If someone approached then she would give the signal. She would whisper something, like apples, or someone's coming.

I unsheathed my claws and prepared to claw his throat.

His ear twitched. I stopped.

His eyes opened. I gulped.

Time for surprises. I closed my eyes, flattened my ears, and stood like a statue.

Nightfall has always been my lucky fighting hour. If I stood still, with my eyes closed and ear flattened, no one would see me.

Unless you could see really well in the dark. Redstar wasn't one of those cats, fortunately.

The leader got up from his moss bed, and walked toward the entrance to his den. He didn't collide with me, but Nightpaw was in danger.

Once he passed me, I tried to sneak to the side of the den without making any noise.

"Nightpaw, what are you doing outside of my den?" Redstar mewed.

Why did you have to help me, Nightpaw?

"I-I-I don't know. The last thing I remember was walking through the forest and seeing the rogue."

Good lie!

"I guess he knocked me out and took me back here."

I heard a faint grunt, then Redstar's voice, "Well, go back to your den and get some sleep. Where did you see the rogue?"

"By the lake, I think. He might have a camp there."

"I'll send out a search party in the morning. He can't just go around unnoticed, or he'll kill us all."

"Why?"

"Because of Opin, another rogue, his mother. She threatened me last season. Her son will kill me and everyone else in this Clan."

"Why would she tell you that?"

"Because I started a war with her. She loved me and, for a time, I loved her too. Then I found another mate. Opin left the Clan, distraught and angry. I saw her again when I was deputy, that's when she told me."

"So StarClan didn't give you a sign?"

"No."

"Then why did you say that they did?" Nightpaw was stalling. She wanted me to do it right now, while Redstar was occupied.

I crept up, got in a hunting crouch, and leaped.

I landed on Redstar's back. He flipped himself over to knock me off, but his belly was exposed.

Big mistake.

I raked my claws deep into his stomach. He wailed in agony.

He stopped breathing for maybe 20 heartbeats. Then he started breathing again.

The nine lives of a leader.

My claws were deep into his flesh. He stopped breathing again. He never started again.

I lifted my claws, soaked in blood.

Nightpaw stared at the leader's dead body. She lowered her head.

Her form flickered, from her small helpless she-cat body, to a lion, then back again. She looked at me with fear.

"You killed my leader. I helped you. What kind of monster am I?"

The lion form stayed. It was black like her pelt, but the white didn't .

She sighed, "Nightmares of being something so deadly have haunted me." She explained, "Sometimes they are true, I am a lion. I don't want to be a lion."

I walked away from her, to find the captive I was supposed to bring back to Webwhisker.

But mostly because I didn't want to hurt Nightpaw. I felt Nothing. I guess I felt sad, but not enough to go and comfort her.

That's not what I do. I kill, I intimidate, I see red everywhere I go. I do not comfort.


	6. Shade's Secrets

Joann's POV

After Cat disappeared, Sunwind started being, _weird_. She's still expressionless as ever, but something's off about her.

Yin and Yang have been weird too. They keep having quiet conversations when they think I'm asleep. I know they're about Cat. They're always about Cat.

I'm seeing mountains in the distance now. Not super high mountains, but mountains high enough to catch my attention.

I wish Cat was here. Things would be normal with him here. Or, at least, as normal as they could be, under the circumstances.

Three days passed and he still hasn't come back. That worries me. He always comes back after two days. Three makes me think that something is very wrong.

Very, very wrong.

Cat's POV

Nightpaw lead me to the captured cat, who introduced himself as Scorchfire after we said we were working for Webwhisker.

The second journey though the dark part of the forest was much easier than the first, mostly because I wasn't running for my life.

Webwhisker was waiting for us where I met him first.

"Thank you." He mewed when we arrived.

I nodded and turned in the direction of the mountains.

"Wait." Scorchfire called, "Are you sure there isn't anything we can do for you?"

I thought about it for a moment. I already know where I need to go, I think. I can hunt for myself and fight for myself. There wasn't really anything they could help me with.

"No." I mewed.

They nodded and walked back into the marsh. I walked toward the mountain. From there I should be able to find Sunwind and Joann.

Once I reached a river I stopped. I realized that I hadn't eaten in a while. I could try to catch a fish, but I never really liked them.

I turned to the forest, not caring in the least that one of the LightClan cats would recognize me.

The forest was just swarming with prey. Squirrels climbed the trees without care and the birds just flew to the ground for no reason. Like there weren't any predators here.

I settled my vision on a fat squirrel, nibbling on a nut, and dropped into a crouch.

I slowly put one paw in front of the other, careful not to step on any twigs.

The squirrel looked up and froze, definitely aware of my presence.

I leaped, with unsheathed claws, onto the squirrel. It tried to run, but it was too late. My claws pinned down it tail, and I killed it with a bite to the neck before it could scream.

I heard a rustling in the bushes next to me and I realized that I had to get out of here. Quick.

I picked up my kill and ran back the way I had come. I had almost reached the edge of the forest, but someone tackled me. I used my claws to stab my attacker's chest.

She screamed in pain, "Cat!"

"Nightpaw!"

The black and white she-cat stared at me with wide eyes, "I thought you had left." She mewed.

"I was on my way to the mountains." I clarified, "But I wanted to hunt."

"I want to come with you." Nightpaw puffed out her chest.

"Thanks, Nightpaw, but I don't think you would be much help."

"Nonsense." Nightpaw hissed, "I can be plenty help."

"How?"

"I happen to be a medicine cat, remember?"

"I still don't think you'd be much help. Medicine cats don't fight or hunt."

Nightpaw walked toward the mountains, "I coming." She mewed over her shoulder.

I opened my mouth to stop her, but I got the idea that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

I reluctantly walked with her, grabbing my prey to eat later.

We reached a marshy area.

Nightpaw sniffed the air, then paused, "Wait." She warned, "We're in ShadeClan territory."

"ShadeClan?" I asked.

"Another Clan." Nightpaw replied, "Ruthless and killers. They don't follow the warrior code like the others."

"You're going to have to explain your Clan life to me later. If these cats are going to kill us, then we'd better move." I mewed, my voice slightly wavered. I knew Nightpaw wouldn't sense my fear, I hid it well.

Pawsteps sounded a few tail-lengths away, "Hollystar, where are we going?" A tom's voice mewed.

"Spiderleaf, be quiet. No one must know about this. I trust you." This time it was a she-cat's voice.

"You trust _me,_ but not your _deputy_."

"Exactly. Sorrelclaw obeys the warrior code too well. You disobey it."

"If Sorrelclaw obeys the code, then why is she deputy?"

"Because she is my kin. The only kin I have left. We need to stick together. Besides, she will soon learn."

I backed away. This was getting creepy.

Secrets tend to get on my nerves, mostly because I have lot of them.

I felt a tail swipe at my ears. Nightpaw was urging me to move.

I silently followed her around the tall, sharp-leaved trees. The trees were different than any tree I've ever seen before. Which is odd because I live so close to this place. Still, the trees bugged me, I didn't know why.

Stupid trees.


	7. Sweet Dreams

The trees bugged me until we left the territory. I don't know why sharp-leaved trees got on my nerves, but they did.

I was silent for most of our journey to the mountains. Nightpaw tried to make conversation, but I couldn't stop thinking about trees.

We stopped at a fox hole that had a very faint scent: The fox probably didn't live there anymore. We gathered mossand formed them into nests so we could sleep soundly.

I didn't though.

I dreamt of the ShadeClan cats that we hid from. I saw their faces, something that I didn't see before. These faces hid some great secret, something that no one could know about. They had the same conversation that me and Nightpaw heard.

"Because she is my kin, the only kin I have left. We must stick together. Besides, she will soon learn our ways." That was the she-cat, Hollystar.

"You made her deputy because you're kin? That makes no sense." The tom spoke. I think his name was Spiderleaf.

"You make a deputy someone that you can count on, someone who you can trust with all you're secrets and follows your orders. Sorrelclaw doesn't do that."

"You're wrong Spiderleaf. I knew you would think this way." Hollystar paused.

She looked at where I was standing. I realized why the trees made me so unnerving. And it wasn't because I've never seen them before.

Hollystar took two steps toward me, "Hello friend." She mewed, "I believe you're lost. Why don't I take you to your home. I imagine you'll find it nice there. All of my warriors were raised to be fierce, but I can tell them to be nice to you."

She spoke in a mystical voice. The kind of voice that I remembered so greatly. I hated that voice.

"Hollystar, there's no one there." Spiderleaf questioned.

Hollystar wiped her head back toward him, "I knew it!" She exclaimed, "I knew you wouldn't be able to see it! I knew from the momet you joined ShadeClan that you would always follow the warrior code and try to keep the peace."

She unsheathed her claws.

The noise of the forest suddenly stopped. Nothing moved, the wind stopped blowing. Everything was silent.

Spiderleaf backed away, "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Spiderleaf, but you are going to die." Hollystar pounced on the dark gray tom, slicing his back from neck to tail. He fell to the ground, in shock, but also acceptance, like he wanted to die.

The forest buzzed again, and Hollystar licked her claws clean of blood.

_The forest is alive._ Hollystar's voice rang in my ears. _It is dark, and it is light. We all have to give into the dark side. It's only a matter of time before you learn your secrets. I'll be waiting when you do. Remember ShadeClan is your savior, not your enemy._

I woke up panting, shocked by that weird dream.

Nightpaw was beside me, her eyes wide, "Do you know what just happened?" She asked me.

I shook my head, too scared to speak.

"I had such a weird dream. I think you were in it too. But we were in ShadeClan, and someone was killed."

My eyes widened.

"All I heard was a scream, and a voice inside my head saying something about darkness and coming to find her. Whoever she is." Nightpaw looked at me questioningly.

I learned something: Weird dreams are always shared with your friends.

**Joann's POV**

I had a weird dream that night. I was in some kind of forest, and I was watching a dark gray tom being murdered. I couldn't see very clearly, but I know something is going on.

Something is happening where Cat is. I hope he isn't in trouble, but what do _I_ know.

I'm lost.


	8. Another Dream Shared

We made great progress the next day. I wanted to get as far away from ShadeClan as possible. Nightpaw was just keeping up with me.

The prey was plentiful, I caught two fat squirrels a plump rabbit. I could tell that not many predators lived here.

As we slept that night, I heard whispers. Whispers that held the same voice as Hollystar. They all said the same thing: _Fall to the dark side. It with welcome you. _We_ will welcome you._ I tried to ignore them, until the whispers changed. _You will unleash your fury on her. Count on it._

I had another dream. I was in ShadeClan's forest.

With the trees.

I was running, but I didn't know what I was running from. I guessed it was Hollystar or the cat she killed.

Dead cats often haunted my dreams. I'd had dreams about my mother often. My dream thoughts looked exactly like Opin. Who knew I could picture the exact image.

Anyway, I was running from something in my current dream.

Screams echoed in my mind. Howls of pain surrounded me.

My paws were stained with blood.

Suddenly Yin and Yang appeared. I skidded to a stop. I_ see you have found us. But you still need to find your sister. You still need to find your guide, or else you'll never find the blood lake._

The blood lake? What was that?

I jolted awake. I took a deep breath.

The sun shone through the fox hole me and Nightpaw sheltered in. I looked around the small space. Nightpaw was nowhere to be seen.

I heaved myself up and scrambled out of the hole. Nightpaw wasn't there.

Where could she have gone?

It's not like she can actually hunt.

Was she kidnapped?

I hurried through the forest. Nightpaw's scent was still there, so I followed it. It looked like she was being followed, or led somewhere.

The weirdest part about it was that I knew where she was going, without knowing where she was going.

I recognized this place. It was close to the twoleg place. I used this route to scout for prey.

Why was it so close?

Sunwind led us away from here, and I know the Clans aren't near here. Was this another dream?

"Cat!" Nightpaw's voice howled.

I ran toward the sound. She screamed again. I wouldn't let anything hurt her.

The screaming stopped. I hurried. If anything happened to Nightpaw, I wouldn't forgive myself.

An innocent cat being tortured was the worst thing anyone could ever do.

"Cat! You saved me!"

What?

Nightpaw appeared in front of me, "Thank you."

We awkwardly stared at each other for a moment. This was weird. We walked back through the forest to our fox hole.

The scent of fox was fresh. I stopped.

"What's wrong, Cat?" Nightpaw asked.

"The fox is back." I wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come.

Nightpaw entered the den. I heard a fox's bark, and a howl of pain. I saw blood splash onto the ground.

The fox crawled into the light. It growled, but I stayed frozen. I couldn't move.

_See what you get when you try to save someone? They die._ A voice echoed in my ear.

I think the fox smiled.

Nightpaw's POV

Cat was twitching in his sleep. I guess he was dreaming of a hunt or something.

I'm different. I get meaningful dreams. Dreams that show the future, or the past. It's what medicine cats dream about.

Like the dream I had last night, where I was in a forest and I heard a scream. That meant something. I just don't know what.

Cat stopped twitching. I watched him carefully. I think he stopped breathing for a heartbeat.

He jolted awake, "I'll kill you!" He growled.

I backed away slowly, "Kill who?" I asked.

Cat unsheathed his claws. He walked out of our little shelter, "I'm going to hunt." He mumbled over his shoulder.

Must have been one weird dream, if he needed to kill someone.

I was shocked at my own thoughts. I wasn't the least bit worried that Cat wanted to kill.

I guess I've just gotten used to him around.

I decided to go look for any herbs that would heal any kind of injury. Cobwebs for light scratches and... marigold for deeper ones? Chervil for infected wounds. Comfrey root for soothing. Dock for scratches.

I recited all the herbs I knew over and over again as I looked for them. I would need something to carry them in, though. I can't carry bunches of herbs in my mouth.

I walked through the forest, but I was soon confused. No herbs that I knew where here.

I saw something that I thought was marigold, but the leaves had gone brown, and the stem was wilting. It wasn't leafbare, what was happening?

I heard my name somewhere behind me. It was Cat's voice, and I tried to turn around to see him, but I couldn't move.

Cat's POV

I got as much prey as I could. I caught three fat rabbits, five squirrels, and five mice. That killing spree sure calmed me down.

I came back to the fox hole and walked inside. Nightpaw wasn't there.

Not another dream!

This couldn't be a dream. I _had_ woken up. Nightpaw really wasn't here!

I dropped my prey and dashed into the heart of the forest.

I saw a black and white pelt scanning the plants. It must be Nightpaw.

I called her, but she didn't respond, "Nightpaw!" I called again.

She didn't even flinch. I was angry again. So, so angry.

First the fox makes me wish that I had been more careful, and a full-blown killer. Then Nightpaw makes me want to slash her open from head to tail. Maybe being the demon is my destiny after all.

I stepped forward, "Cat." Nightpaw mewed quietly. So quiet that I could barely hear her, "Don't move. Something is coming. Something bad. I need you to leave this place."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Be quiet! The evil thing isn't you, I know that. But it is here. And it's after you."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I'm a medicine cat. And..."

"What"

Nightpaw turned her head. Her eyes were amber, like the lion she turned into in LightClan's camp, "I'm the evil."

I backed away, truly frightened.

Nightpaw's eyes turned blue and amber and back again, "Don't listen to her! I'm not even remotely bad!" She mewed while her eyes were blue.

"No, I'm bad." While her eyes were amber.

I'd had enough nonsense, "I'm sorry Nightpaw."

I unsheathed my claws and grabbed Nightpaw by the neck. I sunk my claws deep into her skin.

If she was going to be like this, I would rather kill her.

So I did.

I killed my only friend.


	9. Lost and Not Found

**Chapter 9: Lost and Not Found**

The night before my weird dream, I heard something calling me from inside the forest. Sunwind told me not to go, but I couldn't help myself.

When we camped for the night, I said that I would take first watch. Yin and Yang had taught me how to hunt and fight, so the pale ginger she-cat didn't object.

When I was sure they were asleep, I crept away from them, and toward the voice that was calling me. It came from different directions, so I was easily turned around.

As I walked back, I saw a two figures standing by a small pond. _I see you have found us, but you still need to find the Keeper, the Seeker, and the Fire. We'll give you a hint. You already know the Fire. The Seeker is with him. The Keeper will meet you soon. Now follow the path back to your friends. If you can see it..._ The voice echoed in my head for a couple more heartbeats.

The path that they spoke of didn't exist, all that I could see was forest.

I turned around, certain that it was the way I came.

The sun would rise soon, and just before dawn Sunwind would see that I had left. She would probably assume that I had been kidnapped, or that I had gone to follow the voice in my head.

I could deal with whatever she would do to me, but I would never be able to get those words out of my head.

_You already know the Fire._

The Fire must be either Cat, Sunwind, Yin, or Yang. Yin and Yang couldn't be the Fire, though. They were too... calm. Fire is always raging.

That leaves Cat, or Sunwind. Sunwind would make sense, she never shows expression and she is always impatient, but the figures also said that the Seeker is traveling with him.

Yin or Yang could be the Seeker, or both of them, but that was highly doubtful.

I walked along the trees, and I felt eyes watching me. I knew there was no one there, I couldn't smell anything, but I couldn't shake this. Someone, or something, was watching me.

I looked around the forest floor. The roots of the tree were growing weaker. I felt that for sure, and I felt... sadness, like the trees were calling to me. Like the trees wanted me to heal them.

I heard the voice of the figures again. _Oh, yeah. There is one more thing. If you ever want to see Cat again, you have to unlock the earth. Use your power. It's never wronged you before._

I held my breath. How did these cats know me this well?

I heard voices all around me now. They didn't form words that I knew, but they were whispered into my ears.

I had to get out of here.

I couldn't use my power now, but I would have to use it eventually. If I wanted to Cat, which I do, I have to use it. Who knows what will happen if I don't?

I kept walking, wondering what I should do.

The whispers still echoed in my head, but I didn't let them bother me. If I gave in know, I would lose. I know that. I don't know how, but I know.

"Joann!" Sunwind's voice howled.

I ran the other direction. I wanted to get back myself, and I knew that if I did Sunwind would be less harsh.

Finding your way is the most important thing about survival. Yin taught me that. She said that if you're ever lost, follow the light path. It will guide you toward the thing you're lost to.

_The light path_.

That's the path that the figures wanted me to follow! How could I be so mouse-brained! Yin taught me how to summon the light path the first chance she got. It's simple: All you do is put your paws in a straight line, and close your eyes. The path will appear when you open them again. The only time it won't work is when you're already at the place you're lost to.

I opened my eyes, but the path wasn't there. This couldn't be right. I wasn't lost to the forest!

I was lost to Sunwind and Cat. I was lost to the twoleg place where the sun never gleamed with a golden light. I was lost to myself.

I was lost.

I heard Sunwind's voice close by. I walked toward her, ready to give up.

I'm lost. That's all I knew.

Highstones was less than a day away, but I was lost, and I knew I couldn't find my way back. Just a lost, vulnerable little cat.

Someone would find me though.

Someone would find me.

**Nightpaw's POV**

I saw Cat's face when I was... what _would_ I call that?

Some evil thing had taken over me. Not completely, but enough for Cat to think I _was_ evil.

I hated seeing his face. He was confused. He was scared. He was hurt.

When he raised his claws I knew that he was going to... Great StarClan, I can't think about it anymore.

I wondered around the territory of the stars for a while. It was the same as the land below, but covered with stars.

The cats that were alive were large wondering stars. The stars were different colors, matching their eyes color.

I looked for Cat's star.

It wasn't next to my body.

I walked over to the fox hole that we made. He wasn't there either.

Where would he be?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a red star.

I didn't know anyone with eyes like Cat. If this star was anyone's, it was Cat's.

I followed it toward the mountains.

I wish that I could be alive again. So I could see his face. So I could help him with his journey.

He wanted to get back to the cats that he was traveling with.

I want to help him. I really wish I could.

_Maybe you can..._


	10. Living Dead

**Chapter 10: Living Dead**

I stared at Nightpaw's dead body.

Her eyes were a mixed blue and amber. Her white markings were faint, and her pelt was muddy and wet.

Voices of angry howls filled my thoughts.

My vision was red.

I felt blood in my throat.

My fur was hot.

I walked away, not thinking about where I was going. I just let my paws carry me.

I thought of her Clan, wondering where she was.I think I had killed Sparrowpool, so they had no medicine cat. What were they going to do? If they fought against ShadeClan anytime soon, they would most certainly die.

The voices were getting louder. But they were muffled, like something was covering them.

I looked back at Nightpaw's body. Her eyes were slightly less amber, and her white markings were slightly fuller.

I thought this was nothing. She looked pretty much the same as before.

I kept walking, toward our little fox hole. I figured I would remove any trace of us being there, to prevent any suspicions.

LightClan was probably following my scent. I killed Redstar, they were obviously following my scent.

I picked up our moss beds and scattered them besides the trees.

Maybe I should hide Nightpaw, but they would scent that someone had died there.

Whatever.

No one deserves to see Nightpaw's cold, dead body. I'll cover my scent and push her into a bush or something.

There was a river close to where the fox hole was, about 10 or 11 fox lengths, hidden by trees.

I wasn't very afraid of water, so it was easy for me to wade in and roll around. I was kinda shy about it since the incident, but the water was shallow and slow.

Once I was sure my scent was gone, I crawled out of the water and hurried toward Nightpaw's body.

When I reached the spot where I killed her, she was gone. Someone have taken her.

Did they track me down that quickly?

I looked around and sniffed the air. There were no other scents but mine and Nightpaw's.

She didn't just walk away, did she?

I walked around for a while, making sure I wasn't in the wrong spot.

At sunhigh I caught a whiff of her scent.

Her scent. Not dead.

Very alive.

She passed by the fox hole, then through the river.

The scent was faint for a while, but grew stronger as it went farther from the river.

She was heading toward the mountains.

How did this happen?

I killed Nightpaw. How could she be alive?

**Nightpaw's POV**

I looked behind me, wondering who said that I could be alive again.

It was a black wolf, with the same eyes as Cat. He had large white wings that were folded against his back. He sat under a shady tree.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

The wolf chuckled, "I would have thought you knew."

I listened to his voice. It was familiar, but I couldn't place it.

The wolf walked towards me. I stepped back.

"Don't be scared, Nightpaw. I don't bite."

"But you're a wolf."

His eyes glistened. He spread his wings and flew up to the sky.

I stared blankly.

The sky was the only thing without stars. I knew this, of course.

When StarClan accepted me as a medicine cat apprentice. I went here. That's how I knew about the stars.

Sparrowpool took me here the day after I was apprenticed. It was the half-moon, when the medicine cats meet, so we joined the other medicine cats.

The wolf dropped back down to where I was standing, but in a different form.

I stared at him. He stared back at me.

His pure amber eyes glazed over me.

I saw the hurt in them. The confusion. The fear. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be."

"But- I am sorry. It was my fault."

"It doesn't matter whose fault it was."

"Yeah, but I want to make it up to you. I think I can give you your life back."

"How?"

"Someone you know, it doesn't have to be your friend, will have to die."

I stared at him, processing this information.

"Do you want to do this?"

I nodded, feeling tears come to my eyes.

I wanted to live. If someone had to die, so be it.

I had to help Cat.

"Who should die?"

I thought about this.

I knew some cats from ShadeClan. Hollystar deserved to die.

I have talked to her, so I know her. Hollystar must die.

"Hollystar? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Cat. I'm sure"

**Cat's POV**

I chased Nightpaw's scent. I could feel her presence nearby.

She had raced up the mountain.

Another scent had joined hers.

It turned around.

I felt a wave of harsh cold.

I stopped running for a moment.

The temperature was extremely cold up here.

I tried to catch my breath, but I couldn't. I kept running out of breath.

I saw a weird light in the distance.

I collapsed and fell down the mountain. I struggled to get up.

I felt heavier.

A certain rage rushed through me.

I looked down at my paws. They seemed... _larger_.

I looked over my shoulder.

Instead if the mountains behind me, I saw large, white... _wings_.

I stood there, my mouth wide open.

I flexed my new wings. Powerful.

This was too weird.

I walked forward. I winced with pain.

When I fell I must have sprained my paw.

All of a sudden, my wings lifted me off the ground. They carried me up past the clouds.

I stared down at the ground. I was...so...high...

Where were these things taking me?

Before I knew it, my wings took me higher. I was in the stars now.

I felt warmth, but I couldn't breathe.

For a minute I saw Nightpaw leading me forward.

Then I was falling. I fell for a long time.

Finally, I crashed on the ground. Surprisingly, I landed on my feet.

In front of me was Nightpaw.

We were by the river near the fox hole.

The only difference was that the ground was covered with stars. StarClan... I'm guessing.

I just stared at her for a while.

Finally, I spoke, "I'm sorry."

We talked for a while.

I'm using my special power now.

I'm going to kill to get Nightpaw her life back.

Hollystar is going to die.


	11. NOT A CHAPTER

**Chapter 11: (NOT REALLY A CHAPTER) RANDOMNESS YAY**

a;sldkfja;lsdkfja;slkdfj;asldkjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;asldkjfa;sldkjfa;lsdkjf;

aslkdjf;alskdjf;alskdfj;aslakjdf;alskdfja;slkdjfa;lskdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;

alskdjf;slaksdjf;asldkfja;lsdkfja;lskdjfa;lskdjf;alskdjfa;lskdfja;lskjdf;

alsdkfja;sldkfj;alskjdf;alskdjf;alskjdf;alskdjfa;lskdjf;aslkdjf;alskdjf;a

lskdjfa;lskdjfa;lsdkfja;sldkfja;sldkfja;sldkfja;lsdkjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;als

kdjf;alskdjfa;lskdjf;alskdjf;alskdfj;alskdjf;alskdjf;alsdkjf;alskdjf;alsk

dfja;sldkfj;alskdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;alksdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;alskd

fj;alskdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf

;alskdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;asldkjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;a

lskdjf;alsdkjf;alsdkjf;alksdjf;alsdkjf;alskdjf;alsdkjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;alk

djf;alskdfj;aslkdjf;alksdjf;alksdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;alksdfj;alkdjf;alkdjf;

alksjdf;alkdjf;alskdjf;alskfdj;alskfjkk

_**Because YES**_

_**I need an warrior/apprentice name for Cat, please, please, please. It is of most importance.**_

_**Stream That Flows Around Rock: No Cat is not a demon. More like half-demon. I haven't really thought about that.**_


	12. A Warrior of Shade

**Chapter 12: (AN ACTUAL CHAPTER) A Warrior of Shade**

I woke up next to the fox hole.

I could remember only one thing. I'm going to kill Hollystar.

I wish I could have help. Hollystar seemed like a tough opponent.

_ShadeClan is your savior, not your enemy. _Hollystar's words echoed in my mind.

I knew how to kill her. It might take a while, but I would do it.

I headed back toward the Clans.

LightClan would hate my guts, and all the other Clans will too.

Hopefully they will sense my intentions.

A feeling of distress interrupted my thoughts.

I looked around. The ShadeClan trees surrounded me.

This would be a problem for my plan. If I went to sleep every night in this forest, I would be scared out of my mind.

Time to get used to this.

I sniffed the air for any sign of a patrol, or something. Nothing here.

I went deeper into the forest. Hopefully I would find the camp before nightfall.

I heard paw steps behind me. I wanted to dash to the undergrowth, but my plan requires me to talk to these cats. I walked toward the cats, careful not to surprise them.

"Who's there?" A tom spoke. He had light brown tabby fur.

"A friend." I mewed hesitantly.

"What do you want?"

"I want to speak with Hollystar."

The brown tom exchanged glances with his comrades: A black tom with white markings and a gray she-cat with black markings.

They nodded in unison, "Okay." The tom agreed, "Follow us."

The three cats dashed off into the undergrowth.

Cat struggled to keep up with him. Even though he was a good fighter and hunter, speed was not his greatest strength.

Soon they approached a large hollow.

There was a spiral ledge leading down into a clearing.

Cats were gathered on one side in front of a tree. The trunk was split down the middle.

Sitting on the split trunk was Hollystar, her eyes glowing in the pale light.

"It appears we have a visitor." She mewed when she saw me.

I glared at her smug look.

She jumped down and crossed the clearing to meet us.

"A strong young cat." She studied me carefully, "Yes... you have that special thing about you."

She studied her Clan, "Owlfoot! You will fight him."

My eyes widened.

A brown she-cat with darker markings walked up to the leader's side. Her blue eyes were scared, but strong. She stepped with pride, like she was happy to be here.

Hollystar spoke, "You will fight until surrender, or death. Whichever comes first. Whoever loses is exiled, or dead."

I gulped. I sensed Owlfoot did too.

I crouched down low, ready to leap. Hollystar nodded at my stance.

"At my say, you fight." She declared.

Owlfoot narrowed her eyes. She didn't want to lose this fight. This was probably all she had in her life.

"GO!" Hollystar howled.

Owlfoot screeched and flung herself at me. I easily dodged the attack, leaving Owlfoot to fall to the ground.

She tried to attack me again, successfully knocking me down.

I wrestled with her for only a few heartbeats.

She had me pinned down now.

I went limp, hoping to fool her. As soon as she loosened her grip, I sprang up and knocked her sideways.

I saw this as an opportunity to strike. I quickly ran up and struck her.

I raked my claws down her exposed belly. Not too deep, but deep enough. Owlfoot cried out with pain.

She stood up, her body shaking, "I surrender." She whispered.

The brown tabby collapsed. A white she-cat with light gray ear-tips walked over and rushed Owlfoot off to a den near the entrance. Worry clouded her deep amber eyes.

Hollystar's eyes gleamed approvingly. Her voice boomed across the clearing, "The newcomer has won. Once Owlfoot has healed she will leave the Clan."

I glared at her. I really wanted to just stick my claws in her throat.

"What is your name?" Hollystar asked me.

"Cat." I mewed.

Everyone laughed at my ridiculous name.

"Well then, Cat." Hollystar chuckled, "You seem to be lacking a certain ShadeClan spark. You have the power to injure, but can you kill?"

I nodded, "I killed Redstar of LightClan."

Some cats gasped at this, but others murmured disbelievingly.

I took a step forward, "I am a rogue. Most rogue can kill, can't they?"

"Yah, but they don't kill leaders!" Someone growled.

"I can!" I growled back, "Let's just say that I can fight really well at night. Watch your backs."

I could smell fear somewhere in the crowd. Maybe an apprentice, or a just appointed warrior.

Hollystar spoke again, "Well, now that we know who you are, we can give you an apprentice name, and a mentor."

I flinched at getting a new name.

"From this moment forward, you shall be known as-"

"Wait." I interrupted the leader, "I would like to keep my name." I got some confused looks from the crowd, "At least for now."

Hollystar nodded, "Fine. If you agree to change it let me know. Your mentor will be Pinefrost." She flicked her tail over to the light brown tabby that escorted me here.

He nodded at me, excepting me from the fight with Owlfoot.

"The Clan is dismissed. I hope you treat the newcomer with respect."

As the Clan dispersed into their duties, a gray tabby she-cat with white markings bounded up to me. She had deep blue eyes like Nightpaw's, but smaller.

I could tell she had probably just been apprenticed.

"Hi there!" She mewed happily.

I rolled my eyes, "Hi."

"Well aren't you just a happy fellow." She joked.

I walked away, looking for Pinefrost. The day was young, maybe I could get a tour of the territory in.

"Hay! I'm talking to you!" The gray tabby called.

I stopped in my tracks. Something was wrong.

"I thought I would give you a tour of the camp." The gray she-cat asked me.

I nodded, confused by his presence.

She showed me where the apprentice's den first. She was the only apprentice at the moment, so she had the whole den to herself.

It was small, so only five or six apprentices could fit at once.

Then she showed me the warrior's den. It was much larger than the apprentice's.

It went deep behind a crack in the clearing's walls. I stared at the inky blackness further in.

He wouldn't go away. I started to worry.

The tabby showed me the nursery, where there were no queens at the moment, the elders den, outside of the clearing, where they wouldn't get in the way, and the medicine cat den. Owlfoot was still there, being treated by the white she-cat with gray ears.

Pinefrost was by the entrance, watching me closely. That didn't help me forget that he was here.

Pinefrost walked up to me and I realized that I would have to leave the camp. Once I left he would attack.

Hopefully these cats were strong enough to fight him. If not kill him, drive him off.

"Cat." Pinefrost looked me over, "Hollystar wants me to start your training right away."

I nodded and followed my mentor.

Hopefully, they would kill him.

He was way more dangerous than me.


	13. If I Knew You

**I know the begging is a little weird, but I'm basically talking about a grocery store. **

**Chapter 13: If I Knew You**

Pineforst showed me the territory.

My favorite thing was the Outpost.

It's a hill, with twoleg ruins of a tower of some sort.

The legend is that twolegs lived here long ago and they built a huge twoleg place, where hundreds of twolegs lived together. They worked like the Clans, fighting enemies and sharing prey. These twolegs even hunted for their food, instead of going into another twolegs den and coming out with food.

But you have to admit, some of these twolegs have a lot of stuff. I've seen them come out with loads of meat and herbs.

Anyway, the Outpost is where most of the apprentices train, if there are any. ShadeClan is so focused on killing and stuff that they don't worry about having mates or kits.

When we returned from the tour, I realized his presence again.

So he hadn't attacked. Yet.

What was he doing here anyway? He betrayed me, I betrayed him. We're even.

Wait.

Fox-dung! I am such a mouse-brain.

"Hey, Cat!" The gray tabby she-cat disturbed me from my thoughts.

I really don't like her. For a ShadeClan cat, she was too perky.

I sensed something fishy.

"Hi- what was your name again?" I tried to mew as happily as I could.

"Nettlepaw." She replied.

I nodded awkwardly.

She flicked her tail, like she was giving some kind of signal...

Oh no. I knew that signal. It was his signal for wait.

She was working for him? She was too young! Who knew what he would do to her?

She flicked her tail again, in the same way. She was angry, the flick was more aggressive.

I slowly glanced behind me. I knew Nettlepaw's eyes weren't on me. They were focused on something else.

As I turned Nettlepaw spoke up, "So do you want to pick your nest? There are plenty, considering I'm the only apprentice."

She smiled at me, trying to distract me.

Her ear twitched. Another signal. The signal for attack.

He was going to attack now?

I heard something in the trees around me.

I scented him.

I saw his familiar ginger fur. His fluffy black tail. His small white muzzle.

He jumped down, landing right next to me, "Well, well. If it isn't little Cat." His breath was hot on my face.

"Hello, Blaze. I didn't know you would bother with someone as weak as me."

"Oh, but you've grown. You killed Redstar, something everyone wanted to do, but couldn't. You've seen your true self, and made it to the other side and back without having a medicine cat by your side. No matter if you have a soft spot for a certain she-cat, I can see right through that." His whispers seemed to hypnotize me.

I stared blankly ahead, wondering what he meant.

"I know why you're here." He continued, "I won't stop you."

I stared at my former friend, out of my trance. Did he want Hollystar dead?

"I do." Blaze answered my thoughts.

I forgot he could do that.

I noticed the other cats gathering around the scene. Blaze looked around. As he spotted Hollystar he growled, "I've done what you asked. I want to be free now."

Hollystar looked at him with a sad gaze. She could be sad? That was new, "Come see me in my den. You too Cat."

I shyly walked with Blaze to the main hideout of the evil black she-cat.

Inside was as horrible and gross as outside.

The walls of the cave were scratched with weird lines that crossed each other at certain points.

Hollystar scratched over four other lines.

It looked like some kind of counting system.

This bugged me as much as the trees. Did everything make me sick in this forest?

"I know you didn't do what I asked you, Blaze." Hollystar mewed harshly.

"What was he supposed to do, exactly?" I asked.

"He was supposed to make sure that no one got in the way of anything." She replied.

Then she growled, "I can't believe you would do something like that! You cost me a warrior, and a life."

Blaze stared into space, "I didn't do anything, like you said: 'Make sure no one gets in the way of this. Don't let anyone find out. Don't do anything. But guard it with your life.' I was doing exactly what you told me to do."

"Then why did LightClan attack us?"

"I have no idea."

I gulped.

Of course they would attack ShadeClan first.

I probably inflicted the attack.

Blaze glanced over at me. He was reading my thoughts again.

Yippee.

Please don't tell her. I have a special plan.

Blaze nodded slightly so Hollystar would see, but I would.

Thank you.

"Cat, do you know anything about this?" Fox-dung, could Hollystar read thoughts too?

_No she can't_. Blaze's voice echoed in my head.

Great, he could talk to me any time he wanted. He just had to talk to my deep, dark, soul.

_Hollystar's waiting. _

I looked up from my thoughts.

Hollystar was glaring at me with a killing look.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about it. I'm pretty sure I didn't hear anything about it. I just recently came here, so I'm not really into the gossip and stuff." My voice wavered as I spoke, but I remained strong.

I knew if Hollystar saw too much weakness in me I would be kicked out. I couldn't afford that.

"Fine." Hollystar mewed, "You can go now."

She scratched another mark on the wall of the den.

I couldn't help feeling... _bad_. She just wanted to find out what cause the sudden reason for attack.

"Don't think about it, please." Blaze's words jolted me back to reality, "I don't want to hear you think about it."

"Where did you go after you got free? Why didn't you come back for me, or Joann." I asked him, remembering when a twoleg captured us, me and Joann.

He helped us get the things we needed: a home, a good place to hunt, and most importantly, he gave us something to hope for.

He found us when we were kits.

He was a Clan cat at the time: Blazeclaw. I admired his bravery, but sometimes, now, after Opin said that she actually took care of us, I think that maybe she just planted the memory into our heads.

Or someone else did.

"You're right. Someone did give you that memory." Blaze mewed, "Someone who I know. Someone who you know."

"But what about when I found you again. Was that a fake memory too?"

"No. I remember it too clearly."

"Who would give me a fake memory?"

"Redstar."

I stood there with my mouth open. How did he know me?

"He knew Opin." Blaze replied to my thought.

We had crossed the clearing to the apprentice den.

I looked up to Silverpelt.

Nightpaw was up there, watching me. I know it.

I wish I had the guts to kill Hollystar right now, but I knew it was too soon.

"I'm sorry, Nightpaw." I whispered as I walked into the den and fell asleep.

I swear I heard her voice. _It's not your fault. It's mine. The prophecy doesn't lie._

My ear pricked.

Prophecy?


	14. Destiny Foretold

**Chapter 14: Destiny Foretold**

Days and days have passed. I want to be alive again. Why can't I?

Nothing feels right anymore. I don't feel the breath of the trees anymore. The ground feels rougher than it did before.

Everything looks darker. More... _evil._

The worst part, every time I fall asleep, I see a better place. A place where you don't have to worry if someone knows your secrets. You can trust everyone there. I want to go to that place.

Here, there's no one. I'm all alone here.

And I can't go into ShadeClan territory.

There's some kind of shield around it.

I can't go in. I've tried.

I'm hoping that time goes faster here so Cat will save me sooner. It doesn't seem that way.

I walk up to ShadeClan's shield. Maybe I can break through it.

I push hard. It tingled my pelt.

Claws unsheathed, I slash it with all of my strength.

Surprisingly, it falls instantly. I guess I'm stronger than I thought.

So now I'm in ShadeClan territory.

I feel like I'm floating just above the ground. The grass is just barely touching my paws.

And it's true. I'm not on the ground. I'm floating.

I'm not flying, that would just be weird.

But then again, I did see a black wolf with white wings. Then he turned into Cat.

Which was definitely the weirdest thing I've ever seen.

"_Nightpaw!"_ Cat stood in front of me.

I mean, his star did.

Wow, it's been a while since I've seen anyone. But how did he see me?

_"I can't believe you would do this! I mean, I trusted you! Then you betray me? How could you!" _

"Cat! I didn't do anything!"

_"But you did. You said that you would come with me." _

"I did!"

Where was this sudden outburst coming from? He didn't _want _me to come. Now he did?

_"Why didn't you come here with me? You were supposed to. You left me."_

"It wasn't my fault! It was your fault for killing me!"

I felt sad anger rushing through me.

It wasn't his fault, I knew that. But I'm not going to just let him be angry at me for dying!

_"You said it was your fault, not mine. I guess you were wrong." _

"I guess I was." I felt tears running down my face.

I hated Cat now. I don't care if he saved me or not.

I'm alone, with no one to talk to.

Then he comes and makes me blame him for killing me. Which, it _is_ his fault. He did decide to kill me.

Something evil may have tried to posses me, but he killed me. That was the most unforgivable thing anyone could do.

And he was in ShadeClan. The Clan that is trained to kill.

How could I let this happen?

He is going to be a true killer now. He's going to be the demon everyone thinks he is.

And I'm the one responsible. I'm the one who deserves to be punished.

Suddenly the air was sucked out of me. I gasped for breath.

My vision swirled around me.

A saw Cat, sleeping in a ShadeClan den. _"I'm sorry Nightpaw."_

"It's not your fault." I managed to say.

I heard someone speak to me, in flurry of words. "It's mine. The prophecy doesn't lie." At those words, I couldn't breathe anymore.

I collapsed where I was, vaguely aware of someone lifting me up. Carrying me somewhere.

Hopefully somewhere better than here. Where the darkness was slowly taking over.

ooo0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o

I opened my eyes in a pool of water. I didn't recognize this place.

A ginger tom stood over me. He had a black tail and a white muzzle. His paws were filling with color.

Wait, what? How did that happen?

How did his pelt change color?

That was not normal. His paws went from ginger, to back and white.

I stared at his paws with interest.

"How are you feeling?" The tom asked me.

I didn't respond.

I glazed over him and lay down on my back.

I felt an urge to scream. But I didn't dare in front of him.

If he was trying to capture me, then someone could hear.

If he was here, then someone else was too. I knew that for sure.

The tom got up from whatever he was doing and walked away. Why would he do that?

I watched him walk out of sight.

I screamed.

Nothing had felt better in my life. I had been mad at Cat, but it was my fault.

I was to blame. I wanted to come with him. I didn't realize that I would get into so much trouble.

Finally I stopped screaming, after what seemed like forever.

I breathed deeply, and the ginger tom with the magical pelt returned, "Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, and crashed down on to the water of the pool.

"What's your name?"

Should I tell him my real name? No.

I don't know him. He may have saved me, but I don't trust him.

"My name is Blaze. Please tell me yours."

I struggled to say something, against my will, but I couldn't say anything.

A sudden anger flared, bubbling inside me. I could only say one thing, but it wasn't my name.

It was someone else's.

Once I said it, Blaze shook his head, "Try again."

He didn't know me, how did he know that wasn't my name?

"N-N-Nightpaw."

I couldn't quite grasp it, but Blaze seemed to understand.

"Do you know where you are, Nightpaw?"

I shook my head.

"Do you know where you where, before I brought you here?"

Again I shook my head.

What were these questions? It was like he knew me, like he could instantly solve all of my problems.

Blaze walked away again.

I couldn't help but fall asleep. Surely he wouldn't mind.

I mean, I had just been sucked of air and dragged to a place that I didn't know.

I was so disoriented that I couldn't grasp my surroundings.

He would understand.

Slowly, I closed my eyes. I vaguely saw Blaze again, with someone else.

I don't know who it was, but he raced over to me, smiling.

Whatever.

My eyes suddenly opened again, to a bright blue light. Words rushed out of my mouth.

_In the midst of happy and sorrow, you shall find the whisperer's arrow. In the midst of day and night, your wolf wings will again take flight. _

_In the midst of happy and sorrow, you will find the Nightmare's of Tomorrow. In the midst of day and night, calm down and breathe, you'll soon find the light. _

_Once you've found the lock and key, brave and courageous is what you must be. _

_Fire and ice and nothing that's nice, will come straight to you and you must pay a price. _

_The Night is now safe but how long will that last? Make sure she stays till you uncover your past. _

_The light's almost out, but one thing remains true. The fate of all life has come down to you._

_ The Seeker has knowledge and power and wisdom. He'll help you to find and nurture your kingdom. _

_The Keeper keeps your great secret untold. She will help you but you must be bold._

_ The Fire is what makes sure they follow their path. For the Seeker and Keeper can get way off track. _

_Adders and foxes and badgers, oh my._

_ I'm watching you demon, with both of my eyes._

_ Rivers and oceans and seas, oh my._

_The Fire isn't safe do someone must die._

Great StarClan, I might have just killed someone.


	15. To The Death, or To The Life

**Chapter 15: To The Death, or To The Life**

I opened my eyes to Pinefrost staring back at me, "Get up, you mouse-brain!"

I yawned and stretched, then walked out of the den with my mentor.

"You need to get up earlier!" Pinefrost spat.

I groaned as we walked out of the camp.

Once we reached the Outpost, Pinefrost told me to warm up by running up and down the Outpost's ridge. The ridge was very jagged and rough.

My paws hurt with every step.

When I finished, Pinefrost lifted my paws. Blood soaked them.

Pinefrost sighed, "No warrior will go into battle with even a scratch." He mewed, "You need to be at your best health to fight."

I was shocked at this. I thought that by the way these cats ruthlessly killed others, they wouldn't care what condition you were in.

"Why have me run then? If I'll get hurt." I asked him.

"Because It will toughen your pads. Grant you the strength to walk on the sharpest rocks without feeling anything. The more you do this, the less tiring and painful it will be. Soon you'll move on to the higher ridge. It's sharper, and higher, testing your strength even more."

I nodded, taking in the lesson. So, ShadeClan trained cats in the way they should train them. Making them stronger so they won't die.

I wonder what it would be like when I was finally a warrior.

"Sorrelclaw!" An piercing yowl sounded through the forest.

Pinefrost jerked his head in that direction, "Come on! Sorrelclaw is our deputy, if she's hurt we must help her."

Pinefrost raced into the forest.

I follower him, confused. Nightpaw said that ShadeClan were completely ruthless. They really cared about their Clanmates.

It's weird, being inside the mind of your enemy. Well, your enemy's followers' mind.

We reached Sorrelclaw soon, joined by Owlfoot. She had healed quickly, in the care of the medicine cat.

I'm guessing she was wandering the territory, wondering where to go. We were on the LightClan border.

Sorrelclaw had a deep gash from her throat to stomach.

My heart flipped. Would a LightClan cat do this?

Owlfoot stood over Sorrleclaw, her jaws wide, "I-I t-tried t-to s-save her." The brown tabby stammered, clearly in shock, "He. Killed her."

"He didn't kill her." I gulped. I had hope for this cat.

Owlfoot stared at me, "But she's dead."

"No." I picked her up, "Cloudbreeze healed you. She'll be able to heal her too."

I raced back to the camp as quick as I could. Pinefrost was on my heals, carrying Owlfoot, too shocked to run.

We reached the camp quickly, and galloped into Cloudbreeze's den. Her eyes widened as I dropped Sorrelclaw on the ground.

She instantly grabbed some large rough brown leaves and placed them on Sorrelclaw's wound. Sorrelclaw gasped for breath.

"Leave me in peace. StarClan is only willing to heal if peace is accepted."

Pinefrost nodded and left the den.

"Please, give Owlfoot some poppy seeds. She needs to sleep and recover." I told Cloudbreeze.

She nodded, and pressed more leaves against Sorrelclaw's neck. I winced as blood squirted out onto the floor.

Pinefrost was pacing outside Hollystar's den, "Hollystar!" He growled, "Your deputy is practically _dead_. You should make an announcement to the Clan! Let them know what's going on."

I heard a huff, "Why should I care? Sorrelclaw is weak, if she will let someone do that to her."

I walked up to them, "Hollystar, it would be wise to give the Clan a message. This might shake them up."

Pinefrost watched me with shock.

"You should encourage them to stand up for Sorrelclaw and fight back. Kill whoever did this to her."

Hollystar finally emerged from the shadows of her cave. She gave me a slight nod.

I was earning her trust. If I proved to be a good apprentice, I would be a warrior in no time, then deputy.

"All cats old enough to fight join me at split tree!" Hollystar yowled.

The ShadeClan cats instantly gathered around the tree were I had seen Hollystar when I had first come here.

Hollystar invited me to stand next to her. I did, with wide eyes.

"Cat has something to say to all of you." Hollystar mewed. She looked at me with stern eyes, I knew what she wanted me to say.

"Cats of ShadeClan!" I raised my voice so everyone could hear me clearly, "Sorrelclaw's injury will not weaken us! We must stand tall."

"How can we stand tall if our greatest deputy we've had is dead?" A voice growled somewhere in the crowd.

"Our deputy is not dead, but healing. She might not be healed for a while, but she will heal, and be better than ever. What we need to do know is find who did this to her, and kill them."

Murmurs of excitement ran throughout the Clan.

"We need to stand up for our deputy." I looked at Hollystar.

She nodded.

"We will organize larger patrols to watch borders. If anyone decides to go outside of the camp, they must have at least two partners."

Hollystar's eyes glazed over the crowd, "Pinefrost! You will be placed as deputy until Sorrelclaw has healed. The Clan is dismissed."

I sighed as I jumped down from split tree.

I congratulated Pinefrost on his promotion, and crossed the clearing to the apprentice den. Maybe sleep will help take this huge weight off my shoulders.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Hey, Cat!" Nettlepaw called.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face her, "That was a really great speech, back there."

I nodded, not really caring, "Well, I need to talk to Blaze." I mewed, straining my voice so it was obvious that I didn't want to talk to her.

"The warriors' den is that way." She flicked her tail towards the way opposite that I was going.

"I guess I got mixed up. You know, new life, new places." I slowly walked away, when Blaze ran into me.

_Come with me._

I followed him through a secret entrance to the camp. The new rules would make it hard for me and Blaze to talk alone.

Blaze led me to a spot where no one would find us. It was a small cave that was hidden by trees and undergrowth.

_Who did you kill? _Blaze asked.

I didn't kill anyone.

_You said that you would kill Hollystar... But you killed someone else._

What? I didn't kill anyone.

Owlfoot healed, and I hadn't fought since then.

But there she was. laying in a clearing behind the cave. In a pool, a star covered pool.

What was this place? _This is the Cave of Star and Shadow._

I blinked, "Is this Hollystar's secret?"

"No, it's mine. Hollystar doesn't believe in StarClan, but she says she does. She really believes in the Dark Side. The part of StarClan that was created for the cats who betrayed the light."

Suddenly her eyes grew wide, surrounded by a blue aura.

She recited something. I realized something.

Being in ShadeClan was a whole lot more important than keeping a promise.


	16. Two Signs and a Dream

**Chapter 16: Two Signs and a Dream**

I woke up in LightClan territory. I think.

It had LightClan's trees, but also ShadeClan's.

_What's going on here?_ A faint voice echoed in my head.

What _is_ going on here? I'm in a place that I don't know, and I'm pretty sure that I went to sleep in the apprentices' den.

In ShadeClan.

_What is he doing here! He's not supposed to be here. Send him back!_

Okay... Where am I not supposed to be?

I stood up and walked around the clearing I was in.

_No! Firestar, send him back!_

I smiled. Whoever saw me obviously didn't want me here.

Another voice echoed. _It's okay. He's trying to help Nightpaw._

A rustle sounded in the bushes behind me.

Pawsteps raced toward me.

I quickly spun around and pinned my attacker to the ground. She was black with green eyes.

They sparkled with anger.

"Hello." I mewed, unsheathing by claws.

_How dare you trespass here!_ She growled.

_Hollyleaf, calm down._ A ginger tom with green eyes mewed. _He's not going to hurt you unless you aggravate him._

I let go of the black she-cat. She got up and shook herself.

"So, do you guys always talk through the mind? Or can you speak with your mouths?"

The ginger tom laughed, "Of course we can talk with our mouths, but Hollyleaf." He pointed to the she-cat with his tail, "Thought that you wouldn't be able to hear us if we talked through the mind."

Hollyleaf huffed and turned her head, "I didn't think Blaze would use his gift so much."

"So what is this place anyway?"

"StarClan."

My eyes widened.

Didn't StarClan have stars all over the place? I didn't see any stars.

With this statement I looked closer at my surroundings. The trees were more like ShadeClan's, but they were darker.

Which bugged me even more.

The ground was mucky. Covered in mud and ash.

I heard a sloshing, which I think is supposed to be water.

"This looks nothing like StarClan."

"How would you know? You don't believe in us!" Hollyleaf burst.

The tom glared at her sternly, "This isn't what StarClan used to be." He explained, "The Dark Side has taken over."

"I thought it was the Dark Forest."

"It was, but they changed the name. Anyway," The tom continued, "The Dark Side attacked us. They took over our territory and forced us here. Now, whoever dies that does not ally with the darkness will be corrupted. Or they will die again."

"How does a dead cat die?" I asked him.

"They fade, or they are killed fighting for their side. But that only happens in extreme measures. _I_ am fading."

I looked closely at the tom. My eyes widened as I saw that I could see a little bit of the undergrowth behind him. It was kinda freaky, "That makes no sense."

"The living don't remember me. ThunderClan doesn't tell my stories anymore."

"Firestar, you did it again." Hollyleaf mewed annoyingly, "It's not ThunderClan anymore. It's LightClan."

Firestar sighed, "Right. I can't believe all of the Clans changed."

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

They didn't seem normal.

Hollyleaf laughed, "Of course he doesn't know anything we've done. Mouse-brained rogue."

Firestar glared at her.

"My name is Hollyleaf. I was supposed to be one of the three. Cats who had the power of the stars in their paws." She added when I started to look confused.

"He is Firestar. The fire that saved the Clans."

o0o0ooo0o0o000o0o0o0o0o000o0o0oo0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o00000o00o

I woke with Nettlepaw staring back at me.

I jumped to my paws.

"You know you talk in your sleep, right?" She mewed, "You're all like 'Who are you guys?' and you violently kick too." She smiled, "I think you put your paw in my mouth."

I stared at her sternly while she laughed.

Then I walked out of the den to get something to eat.

"So who's Hollyleaf and Firestar?"

My ears twitched suddenly. I'm pretty sure I never said their names.

I picked up a fat robin and carried it back to the apprentices' den.

Nettlepaw grabbed a frog and joined me.

I ravenously bit into the prey as Nettlepaw studied me, "Why did you come here?" She asked.

That was a weird question.

I swallowed a stringy piece of meat.

"So I don't die." I replied, "ShadeClan is known for killing. I didn't want to be your next victim."

Nettlepaw stared at me with hurt in her eyes, "Does everyone really think that?"

I nodded, and took another bite of my robin.

**Blaze's POV**

Nightpaw's prophecy kept me up all night.

I was searching everyone's mind to see if they knew anything, or if they were a part of this.

The only thing that I found out is that Cat and Pinefrost are getting closer. That's good. If Cat keeps training with his current enthusiasm, we can learn ShadeClan's secrets.

Cat should be able to join patrols soon too. Then we can learn ShadeClan's true fighting style.

The only thing I'm worried about is the part of the prophecy that seems the most dangerous. It was the last two lines.

_Adders and foxes and badgers oh my. I'm watching you demon with both of my eyes. Rivers and oceans and seas oh my. The Fire isn't safe, so someone must die._

It was also the most confusing.

Who will die?

Who is watching?

Who is the demon? Is it Cat? Is it Hollystar?

"Blaze!" Cloudbreeze walked up to me. Her eyes were furious, "I need to talk to you."

She grabbed my tail and tugged me back to her den.

I felt the heat of embarrassment as cats watched me being dragged into the medicine cat den.

When Cloudbreeze finally let go, she grabbed Sorrelclaw and flipped her onto her side.

She pointed her tail to a scar on her flank. I stared at it, but I didn't see anything special.

"Uh, what's it supposed to be?" I mewed.

The white medicine cat groaned, "It's a flame! What else would it be?"

I looked closer at the tiny scar. It did resemble a sort of flame.

"Did you attack her?"

I jerked my head back, "No! I was on a hunting patrol on the _SeaClan_ border."

"Then why would she have a mark of a flame? You're the only one who I could think of that would have anything to do with a flame."

_The Fire isn't safe, so someone must die._

My eyes lit up.

"Cloudbreeze-" I stopped myself.

Should I tell her?

Part of me said that I should, but another part told me that I shouldn't.

"What?"

I'm going to tell her, "Come with me."

First I need to get Cat.

This is too importat to wait for him to finish his training session.


	17. Anger and Hatred

**Chapter 17: Anger and Hatred**

Blaze dragged me out to the Cave of Star and Shadow.

With Cloudbreeze.

Did he tell her? If he told her, I would kill him.

_I haven't told her_. He assured me._ Yet._

That mouse-brain was going to die.

Once we reached the Cave, Coudbreeze was furious, "I want to know what's going on _right now_."

Then she saw Nightpaw, pawing the ground.

"That's the LightClan medicine cat apprentice." She turned to me and Blaze, "What are you doing with her? Take her back to her Clan!"

"We can't do that." I blurted.

If she was going to be a part of this, we had to tell her everything.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because. She's important." I paused, not knowing what to say.

Nightpaw looked up at me. Her eyes widened, "Have you found it?" She bounded up to me, "Have you found the arrow?"

I shook my head.

"Then why are you here? The first step isn't completed."

Her eyes were clouded. The blue tint was faint.

"Can you tell Cloudbreeze what you told me. When you woke up?" I urged her.

If Nightpaw could say the prophecy again, this would be so much easier.

Nightpaw turned her head toward the ShadeClan medicine cat. She walked up to her with a kit's curiosity.

"She already knows." Nightpaw mewed, "She knows what to do. Follow her."

"What do I know?" Cloudbreeze screamed with frustration.

She paced back and forth.

Then her eyes lit up. Nightpaw's did too.

_In the midst of happy and sorrow, you will find the whisperer's arrow._

Their eyes returned to their regular color. Except for Nightpaw's, which were still clouded.

"You see, she knows." She jumped up and down, until she tripped over a small rock.

Cloudbreeze watched her. I noticed her eyes getting clouded too.

We had to get her away from Nightpaw. Or to get her to stop thinking about the prophecy.

All of this was going to be harder than I thought. Especially if Nightpaw is going to be like this.

I watched her lick her paws and get back up again, "Don't forget! There is someone you lost! She's looking for you. Don't keep her waiting."

Nightpaw's eyes flashed amber for a single heartbeat.

I felt the stickiness of blood on my paws.

I couldn't be here anymore. I don't know why, but I had to get out of here.

_Calm down, you're not going to die._

Blaze, I've had enough of you in my head!

I can't take any of this anymore.

I raced out of the Cave, not caring if I got caught.

It was sunhigh, no one would be out now.

I ran to the lake in the center of the Clans. Once there, I realized that I wasn't in the Clans.

I mean, I was. But it was covered in stars. How did I get to the Dark Side? Or would I still call it StarClan?

I don't know what to think anymore.

_So who's Hollyleaf and Firestar?_

Nettlepaw's question bubbled up. Why would I think of that now?

"Cat?" Her voice sounded behind me.

I was back to the Clans.

"What are you doing?"

I ignored her. I was angry right now. If anything else went wrong I would burst into flames. The anger and fury was too much.

"Cat, why are you alone?"

I kept quiet. Anything I said would be out of anger. I had so many angry things to say right now.

"Cat!" Nettlepaw's mew was angrier.

"I don't know." I whisperered, "I can't take this anymore."

"Can't take what?"

I sighed. I didn't want to tell her.

"I can't take being in a Clan. There's too much. Too many cats that I have to talk to. It's all too much for me to handle."

Nettlepaw sat next to me, "It was hard for me too."

I looked at her with confusion, "What?"

"I was born in RiverClan. I ran away."

Did everyone have secrets?

"I came here because this was my mother's Clan."

"But you were born in RiverClan."

"Yah, my mother moved there to be with her mate."

"So who's your mother?"

"I can't tell you that. It's something I promised myself that I would never even whisper it to anyone."

I nodded, confused. The anger seemed to have passed.

"So, who's Hollyleaf and Firestar?" Nettlepaw asked again.

"I don't know" And it's the truth. I don't know who they are. I just know that they appeared to me in a dream, and told me that they saved the Clans.

Nettlepaw stood. She stetched, "So, are you going to be here for a while?"

I just nodded.

Nettlepaw ran back toward the ShadeClan camp.

I stayed there. No one crossed paths with me.

Night fell.

Then I turned toward the mountains.

**Nightpaw's POV**

Cat stormed out of the den so suddenly.

I knew he was angry with me, but I don't know why.

I do know that I gave him the idea to leave and find his sister. The thing he originally wanted to do.

The others here look at me like I'm going crazy. It's true, but I'm not yet.

And I know more than I let on.

I know who the Fire is.

I know who the Seeker is.

I know who the Keeper is.

I know who's going to die.

And I know who's watching.

The one who's watching is coming.

The one who's going to die, won't die.

As long as Cat knows what he's suppoesed to do. And he's following his path nicely. He's a good little cat.

But the Dark Side is closing in,


End file.
